halofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Blow Me Away
Blow Me Away – вторая песни с альбома Halo 2 Original Soundtrack Volume 1. Песня была специально написанна американской альтернативной рок-группой Breaking Benjamin и позже вошла в их мини-альбом So Cold (2 трек), и в качестве отдельного сингла в 2010 году. Эта песня приобрела большую популярность за свое появление в Halo 2; по мнению фанатов Halo это одна из лучших песен со всего альбома. Песня проигрывает во время крупной перестрелки в Мавзолее Арбитров между Бугаями, Охотниками и Элитами в конце уровня Могильный Разум, с чуть приглушенными словами. Песня будет играть до тех пор, пока все противники не будут мертвы. Вступительный отрывок с колоколами можно услышать при езде по тоннелям на уровне Окраины. Текст песни и перевод Перевод Dan_UndeaD из Northrend строфа They fall in line, One at a time. Ready to play (I can't see them anyway) No time to lose We've got to move Steady your helm (I am losing sight again) Fire your guns, It's time to run, Blow me away. (I will stay, in the mess I made) After the fall, We'll shake it off, Show me the way. Хор Only the strongest will survive, Lead me to Heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all. строфа There's nothing left, So save your breath, Lying in wait. (Caught inside this tidal wave) Your cover's blown, Nowhere to go, Holding your fate. (Loaded, I will walk alone) Fire your guns, It's time to run, Blow me away. (I will stay, in the mess I made) After the fall, We'll shake it off, Show me the way. Хор Only the strongest will survive, Lead me to Heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all. You wanted it back (Don't make me beg!) (Here I come!) (Die!) Хор Only the strongest will survive, Lead me to Heaven when we die, I am the shadow on the wall, I'll be the one to save us all. Save us all! Они соглашаются По одному, Они готовы сыграть. (Но всё равно я их не вижу.) Нет времени на проигрыш, Нам нужно двигаться, Удерживая власть. (Я снова теряю контроль.) Стреляй из своих пушек, Пора ехать, Убей меня. (Я буду стоять, пока смогу.) После падения Избавимся от этого, Покажи мне путь. Хор И только сильнейшие выживут, Вознеси меня в рай после смерти, Я – не больше, чем тень на стене, Я стану тем, кто сможет нас спасти. строфа Ничего не осталось, Поэтому не переставай дышать, Лёжа без сна (Пойманный в этой приливной волне.) Твоё убежище сметено, И больше некуда идти, С тобой только твоя судьба. (Напившись, я пойду один.) Стреляй из своих пушек, Пора ехать, Убей меня. (Я буду стоять, пока смогу.) После падения Избавимся от этого, Покажи мне путь. Хор И только сильнейшие выживут, Вознеси меня в рай после смерти, Я – не больше, чем тень на стене, Я стану тем, кто сможет нас спасти. Хотел возврата этого (Не добивай меня теперь…) (Я иду!) (Умри!) Хор И только сильнейшие выживут, Вознеси меня в рай после смерти, Я – не больше, чем тень на стене, Я стану тем, кто сможет нас спасти. Нас спасти!!! }} Разное *Эту песню можно приобрети с iTunes отдельно от альбома. *Группа Breaking Benjamin перезаписала эту песню 7 июня 2011 с участием Valora. Официальный видеоролик был выпущен 26 августа 26. Похожая страница *Halo 2: Original Soundtrack en:Blow Me Away Категория:Halo 2 OST